Petits moments de la vie d'Elrond
by Maddie's Lullaby
Summary: Elrond, cet elfe si respectable... Enfin, c'est ce qu'on croit. Mais, mieux vaut le voir pour le croire, non? Retrouvons Elrond dans la vie de tous les jours! Avec les blagues de ses fils, Celeborn qui veut le tuer lorsqu'il le voit, Thranduil qui passe son éternité à se foutre de sa gueule, sa vie n'est vraiment pas de tous repos! Qui a dit qu'être un roi Elfe était simple?


**Titre: **Petits moments de la vie d'Elrond.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de J.R.R. Tolkien et seule l'idée est de moi. De plus, le caractère de certains personnages est inspiré des écrits d'Olo & Nat.

**Remerciements: **J'aimerais remercier **Olo & Nat**: c'est vous qui m'avez inspiré, surtout avec **Mémoires d'un jeune Elfe** rangé, mais aussi à travers vos autres fics et OS. En effet, vous êtes pour moi des modèles, une barre que j'essaye d'atteindre. De tous les écrits humoristiques, les vôtres sont de loin les meilleurs (enfin, pour moi, parce qu'en suite, ça dépend pour les autres) et si jamais vous lisez **Petits moments de la vie d'Elrond**, sachez que, sans vous, il n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Merci, encore, les filles!

**Et pour vous, mes chers lecteurs: **Je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture!

* * *

**Petits moments de la vie d'Elrond**

_« Calmes-toi, Elrond, il ne va pas te tuer, sous peine de créer un conflit avec Imladris, tu ne crains rien. Et puis, Galadriel ne sera pas loin, au pire… »_

Les vaines tentatives de notre pauvre Elrond pour se calmer ajoutèrent, au contraire, à son angoisse. Glorfindel, derrière lui, ne faisait aucun effort pour lui remonter le moral. Au contraire, il se retenait même d'éclater de rire.

Il allait mourir. Maintenant. Tout de suite. A l'instant. Immédiatem…

_« Oh, Valars ! »_ Il émit un petit couinement de peur en voyant entrer Celeborn.

A ce gémissement pas très viril, Glorfindel ne se retint plus et, après avoir baragouiné quelques excuses, il sortit précipitamment de la salle et un rire tonitruant leur parvint du couloir.

Celeborn arqua un sourcil, puis, haussant les épaules, il revint à l'elfe devant lui, qui suintait la peur par tous les pores de son corps.

-Je vous salue, mon cher Elrond.

_« Amen »_

-Je vous salue aussi, seigneur Celeborn.

Le seigneur de la Lorìen lui souriait chaleureusement.

_« On parie combien qu'il va arrêter de sourire quand je commencerais à parler ? »_

-Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous demander une chose assez… particulière, commença le guérisseur.

Bon, génial, voilà qu'il se mettait à transpirer… en général, un elfe, ça ne transpirait pas, non ?

-Je vous en prie, l'invita Celeborn.

Elrond déglutit. Puis, il présenta sa demande si rapidement que le seigneur de la Lorìen ne comprit que dalle.

-Pardon ?

Galadriel pouffa de rire.

Le guérisseur respira un bon coup, puis parla, d'une toute petite voix :

-Je suis venu vous demander la main de Celebrìan…, émit-il.

Le visage de Celeborn passa de sa couleur originelle au noir, passant en revue toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel et même les mélanges, tel que le très à la mode rouge à pois vert. Sisi, c'est à la mode, en Terre-Du-Milieu !

Finalement, il opta pour un blanc si pâle qu'il en sembla translucide. Il ne souriait plus.

_« Oui ! J'ai gagné mon pari ! Euuh… C'était quoi, la récompense ? »_

* * *

Elrond se sentait oppressé. Connerie de robe de velours ! Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il écoute Thranduil ! Cet imbécile sans aucune cervelle lui avait conseillé du velours alors qu'il avait lui-même porté une matière plus légère ! Et comme le parfait crétin qu'il était, Elrond l'avait pris au mot au lieu de s'habiller d'une robe de soie, beaucoup plus légère et confortable.

Et aussi beaucoup plus belle, maintenant qu'il y repensait…

Il se demandait encore s'il avait bien fait de le nommer son témoin…

Il sentait presque le regard de Celeborn le transpercer… la guerre avait failli être déclenchée le jour où il était venu demander la main de Celebrìan.

D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que la mariée arrivait ?

Et avec Erestor et Glorfindel qui se foutaient royalement de sa gueule, la journée allait être trèèèèèèès longue !

Bon sang, pourquoi Lindir continuait-il de chanter ? A ce qu'il savait, Celebrìan n'était toujours pas là…

Thranduil lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes… et il se rendit compte que Galadriel lui tendait la main de Celebrìan… depuis assez longtemps déjà pour faire pouffer de rire les elfes de Fondcombe, Mirkwood et de la Lorìen…

_« __Ҫ__a commence bien, »_ Ironisa-t-il.

Il prit maladroitement la main de sa future épouse…

Oh, oui, ça commençait bien… et seuls les idiots n'auraient pas pigé le sarcasme coulant de cette phrase…

* * *

Elrond haussa un sourcil en regardant sa femme adorée –pour qui il avait failli mourir à cause de son cher père, Celeborn. Celebrìan voulait lui annoncer quelque chose, mais il ne savait quoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle se tordait les doigts en bafouillant.

-Elrond, dit-elle brusquement. Je suis vraiment désolée…

Sur ce, elle éclata en sanglots.

-M'enfin, Celebrìan ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je sais qu'Imladris traverse une crise…, sanglota-t-elle.

-Ce n'est qu'un crêpage de chignon avec Thranduil.

-Et que les gobelins ont encerclé la cité…, continua-t-elle.

-Glorfindel ne va en faire qu'une petite bouchée.

-Et moi, en plus de tout ça, je vais te rajouter un problème sur les bras, pleura-t-elle.

-Rien ne venant de toi ne sera un problème, la rassura-t-il.

-Et en plus de tout ça, tu devras subir mes humeurs agaçantes jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini, hoqueta-t-elle.

-Tu es malade ?

-Mais non ! Seulement, le palais devra ajouter une nouvelle source de cris et de gémissements ! Et toi, tu passeras des nuits blanches à cause de cette nouvelle vie, et tu m'en voudras parce que tu ne feras pas correctement ton travail, faute de repos, et tu me quitteras…

-Mais voyons, Celebrìan, je ne te quitterais jamais ! Et puis, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !

-Elrond, bougre d'idiot ! JE SUIS ENCEINTE, VOILA QUOI !

Elrond cligna des yeux, hébété.

Puis, il éclata de joie et la prit dans ses bras.

Une pensée vint cependant gâcher son bonheur, quelques instants plus tard, en réunion.

_« M*rde ! Comment je suis censé annoncer ça à Celeborn, moi ? »_

* * *

Par les Valars et les Noldor, il était guérisseur, par Arda, alors POURQUOI NE LE LAISSAIENT-ILS PAS ENTRER DANS CETTE FOUTUE CHAMBRE ?

On entendit un cri de Celebrìan.

-Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! S'exclama-t-il pour la quarante-septième fois. Pourquoi on ne me laisse pas entrer.

-Parce que, répondit Thranduil pour la quarante-septième fois aussi, vous n'arrêtez pas de gesticuler, et vous seriez tellement stressé que vous vous évanouiriez en entrant.

Nouveau cri de Celebrìan.

-Mon seigneur ?

-Oui ?

-Le roi et la reine de la Lothlorìen sont là.

_« Gloups… »_

Le serviteur disparu, vite remplacé par Galadriel et Celeborn.

-Alors ? Demanda la reine, enjouée. Notre fille arrive bientôt au terme de sa grossesse, c'est cela ?

-En fait…

Un cri retentissant lui coupa la parole.

-Elle y est déjà arrivée, à son terme, couina Elrond.

Celeborn le foudroya du regard.

-Et que faites vous ici, au lieu d'être à l'intérieur ? Rugit-il.

Une dame revint avec une bassine d'eau chaude et dit, avant d'entrer dans la chambre :

-Parce que le seigneur Elrond a interdiction d'entrer avant que le travail ne soit fini.

Celeborn se racla la gorge et détourna le regard.

-Ҫa me rappelle quelqu'un, à la naissance de Celebrìan.

Thranduil éclata de rire.

Enfin, un cri de bébé se fit entendre.

-Quoi ? Mais…

La petite interjection de Celebrìan fut très rapidement coupée par son cri de douleur.

Elrond sursauta. Sa Celebrìan allait bien ?

Le supplice recommença, et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, le semi-elfe sauta sur ses pieds. Le bébé criait si fort, était-ce normal ? Oui, oui, effectivement, c'était même bon signe… par Arda, il était si nerveux qu'il en oubliait les bases de la médecine.

Des servantes sortirent, portant des linges ensanglantés, des bassines d'eau, désormais tiède, et des draps. D'autres domestiques entrèrent, dans le but de mettre un peu d'ordre afin de recevoir comme il se devait les Grands Seigneurs Elfiques.

La sage-femme sortit.

-Entrez.

Elrond s'introduisit comme un souffle d'air dans la chambre.

Celebrìan venait juste de finir de nourrir un petit elfe, qu'elle berça un petit moment.

-Oh ! Elrond ! Se réjouit-elle. Viens !

Il s'approcha, le cœur battant.

-Voici Elrohir.

Le seigneur s'approcha et caressa doucement le duvet sur la tête du petit elfe.

-Tiens.

Elle lui tendit l'enfant.

Maladroitement, il s'en saisit et le berça –assez niaisement. Il entendit un petit gazouillis joyeux venant de derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit un berceau. Se penchant, il vit l'exacte réplique du bébé.

-…Et voici Elladan, dans le berceau.

Génial. Celeborn allait doublement le tuer.

La sage femme lui mit le deuxième bébé dans les bras. Les deux enfants se regardèrent, puis, en un commun ensemble, saisirent chacun une mèche de cheveux d'Elrond, et tirèrent de toutes leurs forces.

Il entendait très distinctement Thranduil se foutre royalement de sa gueule et les souverains se retenir de rire…

Malheureusement, il ne se doutait pas encore de l'horizon de bêtises que ses deux fils allaient lui faire explorer… le pauvre.

* * *

Elrond tournait en rond. Il allait sérieusement finir par faire des trous dans le tapis, mais il s'en foutait royalo-elfiquement.

OÙ ETAIENT CES DEUX CALAMITÉS SUR PATTES QUI LUI SERVAIENT DE FILS ?

Il allait les découper, les trucider, les brûler au bûcher, fait des sandwiches merguez à tout Imladris avec leurs entrailles et leurs chair d'elfings s'ils ne se présentaient pas devant lui TOUT DE SUITE !

-Chuut ! Si Ada nous entend, il va nous tuer.

-Avec un peu de chance, il n'est pas encore réveillé.

-PAS SI VITE, LES ENFANTS ! Aboya-t-il. Venez ici !

-Oui, Ada ?

-Oui, Ada ?

-Et ne prenez pas ces mines innocentes avec moi, jeunes elfings ! Où étiez-vous ?

-Nous nous promenions dans les jardins…

-Et c'est Erestor qui a versé un laxatif dans la soupe des soldats ? Hurla le pauvre seigneur.

Les deux elfings se mordirent la langue. Mince, chopés !

-Maintenant, j'ai tous mes guerriers en maison de guérison ! Avec des crampes d'estomac ! Je ne vous raconte même pas les diarrhées du siècle !

Ah, il était vraiment énervé. D'habitude, il disait ''Coliques''…

-Et la délégation de la Forêt Noire qui arrive ce soir ! J'espère pour vous que j'arriverais à trouver le fichu antidote que j'ai perdu dans mes papiers sinon je vous jure que ce sera votre fête ! Allez ! Déguerpissez !

-Oui, Ada, se résignèrent les jumeaux en se précipitant dans leur chambre.

-Un… laxatif ? Fit une voix moqueuse.

« Eh, merde. Thranduil est là. »

-Allez-y, foutez-vous de ma gueule, vous aussi, s'indigna Elrond une fois que les jumeaux avaient pris la poudre d'escampette.

-Oh, je ne m'en priverais pas. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi on m'a servi de la bière naine au lieu de vin pour me désaltérer ? Périmée, la bière…

-…

-Peredhel ?

-ELLADAN ! ELROHIR ! VENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

* * *

A son tour, Thranduil se mordait les doigts. Il tournait en rond. Elrond l'agrippa par les épaules et le força à s'assoir. Celebrìan le rassura.

-Votre femme va bien.

-Et si elle mourrait ? Et si l'enfant ne survivait pas ?

-C'est mignon ! S'extasia sa parente. Vous l'aimez déjà, cet elfing.

-Bien sûr, que je l'aime déjà, ma chère cousine ! S'indigna le roi de Mirkwood. C'est mon enfant !

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas nous dire les noms auxquels vous avez songé ?

Thranduil tourna la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, assez puérilement, je dois dire.

-Non ! C'est une surprise, Peredhel !

La porte s'ouvrit. Les servantes sortirent, emmenant le linge souillé de sang avec elles.

-Vous pouvez entrer, entendirent-ils.

Les elfes entrèrent, suivis d'Elladan et Elrohir, sages pour une fois.

La femme de Thranduil berçait amoureusement un elfing. Un fin duvet blond recouvrait sa petite tête adorable. Lorsqu'elle vit son mari, son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

-Voici Legolas, déclara-t-elle.

L'elfing regarda son père de ses grands yeux azurs et interrogatifs.

Thranduil s'en empara gauchement.

-Gouzi gouzi, fit-il inconsciemment en tendant son doigt à son fils.

Le petit elfe le saisit et tira dessus.

-Jamais de toute ma vie je n'aurais pu croire que Thranduil Oropherion ferait ''Gouzi gouzi'' à un enfant, fit Elrond, hébété.

-Peredhel, je serais vous, je me tairais…

-Ada ? Ada ? On peut le voir ? Demandèrent les jumeaux.

-Nan ! Vous deux, vous vous tenez trèèèèèès loin de ce petit, on ne sait jamais ! Gronda Elrond.

-Mais Ada… !

-En plus, Thranduil me tuerait si vous le corrompiez si jeune !

* * *

Elrond tournait en rond dans la bibliothèque. Nan, mais il était con, ou il le faisait exprès ? Parfois, il se le demandait ! Il aurait pu envoyer une lettre et puis basta !

Meeuuuuh non ! Le Seigneur Elrond était trop respectueux, quitte à faire le trajet de Rivendell jusqu'à la Lorìen pour annoncer une nouvelle qui causerait, sans aucun doute, sa mort certaine.

-Le roi est prêt à vous recevoir, dit un valet en s'inclinant. Il est dans la salle du trône.

Elrond déglutit et s'avança à la suite du domestique.

Il entra dans la salle du trône.

-Vous vouliez me voir, Elrond ? Demanda Celeborn, l'air un peu las.

Fallait le comprendre… à chaque fois qu'Elrond venait, c'était des mauvaises nouvelles qui débarquaient avec…

C'était lui, ou il avait plus d'armes, dans la salle… ?

-Hum… eh bien…

-Oui ?

-Celebrìanestenceinte…

Ce jour là, si les serviteurs virent leur souverain courir après le Peredhel Elrond, mains tendues comme pour l'étrangler, ils le mirent sur le compte de la joie intense…

En plus, cet imbécile de Thranduil, qui l'avait accompagné pour « voir la réaction de Celeborn, » qu'il disait, se marrait, allongé par terre, tapant du poing sur le sol. Crétin, va… et traitre, de surcroît !

* * *

Thranduil prit la petite elfing dans ses bras. Puis, il la regarda curieusement avant de déclarer :

-J'avais prévu de la marier à mon Legolas… mais elle vous ressemble trop, Peredhel !

La petite Arwen le regarda, interrogatrice. Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait, évidemment… mais, sentant qu'on parlait d'elle, elle se saisit d'une mèche des cheveux dorés de Thranduil et se mit à jouer avec, avant de tirer violemment dessus en riant.

-Aïe ! Aïe ! Peredhel ! Faites quelque chose ! Aïe !

Le petit Legolas, dans les bras de sa mère, qui pouffait de rire, s'esclaffa en révélant ses deux petites dents.

-Tous vos enfants sont précoces pour ce qui est de tirer les cheveux, mon seigneur, rit Glorfindel.

Elrond bomba le torse, fier de sa petite Arwen. Voilà comment clouer le clapet à Thranduil.

Et. Nah !

* * *

-Mais… mais… mais Celebrìan ! Pourquoi ? Déplora-t-il pour la millième fois.

-La mer m'a appelé, Elrond… Nous nous reverrons à Valinor, lorsqu'elle t'appellera aussi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Il le faut…

-Non.

-Nana ! Nana ! Ne pars pas !

Les deux furies s'accrochèrent en pleurant à la robe de leur mère.

-Oh, mes chers enfants. Ne vous en faîtes pas. Un jour, vous aussi me rejoindrez. Mais, pour l'instant, restez courageux et prenez soin de votre sœur.

-Nana ? Fit celle-ci, ne comprenant pas tout.

-Oui, mon ange.

-Tu dois partir ?

-Oui, Arwen. Mais ne pleure pas. Nous nous reverrons.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

-Ma fille.

-Au revoir, Ada, Nana.

Elle monta sur le bateau et, quelques instants plus tard, il leva l'ancre. Le roi Elfe retint ses larmes en le voyant s'éloigner. Il ne pourrait pleurer en paix qu'après s'être calfeutré dans sa chambre, désormais vide et froide, brillant par l'absence de sa femme bien-aimée. Il avait déjà pleuré tout son saoul lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé son départ.

Il se mit à pleuvoir.

_« Gééééééééééénial » _pensa amèrement Elrond.

* * *

Dans les jardins, Elrond regardait le petit être lové entre ses bras.

Aragorn…

Ses parents étaient morts, le lui laissant ainsi.

-Ada ? On peut le voir ?

-Hein ? Euh… oui, tenez.

Cela faisait plus de deux milles ans que Celebrìan était partie. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir la responsabilité d'un autre enfant.

-Comment il s'appelle ? Demanda Elladan.

-Aragorn.

-C'est pas très elfique, tout ça, fit son frère avec une moue.

-Et pourquoi pas Estel ? Demanda Arwen.

Ah, sa douce Arwen… elle était devenue une grande elfe…

-Estel? L'Espoir... Oui… Pourquoi pas ? Fit-il distraitement.

Ses frères le lui tendirent et elle le berça distraitement. Il ouvrit alors ses grands yeux bleus fatigués. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et il se rendormit aussitôt, rassuré.

* * *

Dans la salle du trône, Elrond tenait une bouteille de vin elfique entre ses mains, hésitant entre la boire cul-sec ou la savourer.

Sa fille… sa petite Arwen… et Estel ?!

Il l'avait aperçue et le coup de foudre avait frappé les deux jeunes gens.

Rien qu'à ce souvenir, il vida la bouteille. Heureusement, il en avait une autre. Et bien sûr, il n'avait rien vu venir. Pas même un signe avant coureur. Et il était quasiment sûr que Galadriel l'avait prédit… Mais il ne perdait pas de vue le fait qu'elle a-do-rait le tourner en bourrique.

Il ouvrit la deuxième bouteille et réfléchit tout en buvant. Mais il n'y arrivait vraiment pas… sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Thranduil ne manquerait pas l'occasion de se foutre de sa gueule…

Et Elladan et Elrohir aussi, mine de rien.

Il n'avait rien trouvé… En plus, il n'avait plus de vin à portée de main…

* * *

-Qui s'oppose à ce mariage –_à l'exception du père de la mariée _–se lève, ou se taise à jamais.

Raaaah ! Erestor lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Bref, si ça pouvait faire plaisir à sa fillette chérie, d'épouser ce Rôdeur… les jumeaux lançaient des grains de riz sur les mariés.

La guerre était finie, Sauron était mort (Et pour de bon) mais cela s'accompagnait aussi de cette calamité de mariage. M'enfin... on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, hein?

-Votre plus belle réussite, Peredhel!

-Thranduil, ne m'obligez pas à casser une chaise sur votre tête.

-Félicitation, mon seigneur, fit Glorfindel.

-Je sais pas si je dois vraiment me réjouir, grommela-t-il.

Bon sang ! Où était le vin ?

Heureusement, le mariage s'était célébré à Fondcombe !

Thranduil alla parler à son fils, qui roucoulait avec sa fiancée. Glorfindel alla avec les soldats pour le bouquet final. Ils encochèrent des flèches enflammées, visèrent et tirèrent. Les flèches atterrirent en dessous des feux d'artifices de Gandalf, enflammant la mèche et précipitant les

Les feux s'élevèrent dans le ciel et éclatèrent, leur donnant un spectacle des plus beaux. Mériadoc et Peregrin commencèrent à chanter joyeusement.

-Je vous l'emprunte ? Demanda-t-il à Aragorn.

Il acquiesça, lui tendit la main de sa femme, et alla lui-même danser avec Galadriel.

-Merci, Ada.

Il se tut, l'émotion lui coupant la voix. Finalement, ce mariage n'était pas si horrible qu'il avait bien voulu le croire…

* * *

Il regarda le paysage s'éloigner peu à peu. Puis, il alla échanger quelques paroles avec Galadriel, Celeborn, Thranduil et la femme de ce dernier.

-Vous n'êtes pas inquiet, pour votre royaume ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mmmh ? Non… je sais que Legolas est un elfe des plus responsables. Et sa femme est digne de confiance. Mais il y a vraiment de quoi vous inquiéter, Peredhel…

En effet, il avait laissé Imladris sous les commandes d'Elladan et Elrohir avait hérité de la Lorìen.

Quelle joyeuse cacophonie cela serait alors !

Puis, il vit les paysages verts, les beaux fleuves et les inoubliables paysages de Valinor.

Puis, il la vit. Elle lui sourit.

Il descendit du bateau et alla la serrer dans ses bras.

-Je suis là, Elrond. C'est moi.

-Celebrìan…

* * *

_Et voilà! Depuis le temps que je le travaillais, celui-là! Il est là, noir sur blanc! _

_Comment l'avez vous trouvé? Bien, j'espère... j'ai essayé d'être un peu drôle pour l'écrire, mais je crois que c'est vraiment pas gagné._

_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce qui vous a plu et déplu dans cet OS afin que je puisse éventuellement le corriger et l'ajuster!_

_Reviews =3? Alleeeeeer! Siouplaaaaaaaaiiiiiis!_


End file.
